Songs from Narnia
by Writer for God
Summary: When Narnia meets "Frozen," "Tangled," "The Lion King," "Sleeping Beauty," "How to Train Your Dragon 2," and "Mulan" ... this craziness is what ensues. Chapter 9: "In the Castle" from the tune "Digga Tunnah"
1. Please, Don't Talk About Narnia

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using the character of Susan from the **_**Chronicles of Narnia**_**, which is trademarked by C.S. Lewis, and the song "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" from the Disney movie **_**Frozen**_**. Susan's story was written and is owned by C.S. Lewis, and I do not claim any ownership of it or of the world of Narnia. The original lyrics of the song "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" belong to Disney. The poem about Susan's feelings is my own invention, and is not meant to be part of either the **_**Chronicles of Narnia **_**or the **_**Frozen **_**story canon. I am grateful to C.S. Lewis and the creators of **_**Frozen **_**for such beautiful writing from which we may all learn.**

**Author's Note: This poem is from the point-of-view of Susan, after leaving Narnia for the last time.**

Please don't talk about Narnia,

Oh, Lucy, Narnia's far away**  
><strong>You know I can't go anymore,**  
><strong>Aslan closed the door,**  
><strong>What else can I do?**  
><strong>I know we loved dear Narnia,**  
><strong>But now I don't.**  
><strong>I had to say goodbye.

****Just forget about that Narnia,**  
><strong>I wish I'd never heard of Narnia. **  
><strong>Just forget about that Narnia,**  
><strong>'Cause we're all stuck in England now.**  
><strong>I think that Aslan must be very cruel…**  
><strong>To use me as his tool**  
><strong>And then toss me away**  
><strong>I used to think myself a queen,**  
><strong>But it was just a dream,**  
><strong>I'd rather forget it all!

****Please, don't talk about it,

I know you think I don't believe,**  
><strong>You think I hate it-**  
><strong>All I want to do,

Is go to Narnia with you,**  
><strong>But he won't let me in.**  
><strong> 

****All I have is England,**  
><strong>My parties and my games,**  
><strong>Nothing else that I can do.**  
><strong>Please don't talk about Narnia.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I plan to continue with Narnian lyrics to songs from other movies. What do you all think? Any suggestions on other songs I could do? Of course they would have to be songs I know- like from Disney Princesses or other such classics. Any suggestions are more than welcome.**

**Until next time,**

**Writer for God.**


	2. Please Don't Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the **_**Chronicles of Narnia **_**by C.S. Lewis or the Healing Song from **_**Tangled**_**, the Disney movie. This poem is for my own entertainment purposes only.**

**Author's Note: This is from the point-of-view of Caspian, right at the end of the movie **_**Prince Caspian. **_**Unfortunately, Caspian's hair doesn't have magical powers. Wouldn't that be hilarious?**

Susan, please don't go,

Stay here by my side.

We may bring peace to Narnia.

Susan, will you be mine?

You can see we are in love,

It must be Aslan's design.

Let's make up for time we've lost.

Susan, will you be mine?

Will you be mine?

**Author's Note: What do you think? "Let It Go" is in the process. It was a little…ahem, a lot harder than I thought.**

**Question for everybody: If you could meet with C.S. Lewis, what would be the one question you would ask him?**


	3. Narnia's Mine!

**DISCLAIMER: Neither the **_**Chronicles of Narnia **_**or the movie **_**Frozen **_**belong to me. They both belong to their respective creators. I only force them to meet together.**

**Author's Note: Boy, was this hard! My sisters are tired of hearing "Let It Go" play over and over and over again. Thanks to Bob for the idea.**

Pillars of stone fill my courtyard tonight,**  
><strong>not a movement to be seen.**  
><strong>A frozen and wilted Narnia and it looks like I'm the queen.**  
><strong>Aslan can howl but his Father's on my side.**  
><strong>Give him to me, now, the traitor's mine.**  
><strong>He gave you up, he came to me,**  
><strong>Became the traitor I wanted him to be**  
><strong>You thought you'd hide him but he's mine.

He's mine.

Give him up, give him up!**  
><strong>Can't keep him from me anymore. **  
><strong>Give him up, give him up!**  
><strong>What do you think that I'm here for?**  
><strong>You know what the great emperor says**.  
><strong>The traitor's mine.

You couldn't save his life anyway.

It's funny how that great lion,**  
><strong>would offer up his life**  
><strong>When he knows that once he's left you, I'll kill you all that night**  
><strong>It's time to see what you will do,**  
><strong>without an Aslan leading you.**  
><strong>It's time for me to take my due-

That's you!

Traitor boy, traitor boy**  
><strong>I'm coming for you now.**  
><strong>Traitor boy, traitor boy.**  
><strong>I'm laying Narnia low.**  
><strong>Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay

Let the war rage on.

My power flurries and your army turns to stone-

Narnia is now mine and it is all my own.**  
><strong>I take my sword and stab that traitor's heart.

You can't get him back; now, he's played his part.

Narnia's mine, Narnia's mine

The whole world's in my hands.**  
><strong>The world is mine! The world is mine!**  
><strong>Trees and oceans, seas and land

Here I stand, in the light of day**  
><strong>Let the war rage on!

Aslan can't come back to life anyway…

**Author's Note: Guess what, Jadis? He did!**

**Who are your favorite characters in the **_**Chronicles of Narnia**_**? Why?**


	4. We're Goin' to Narnia

**Disclaimer: Neither the **_**Chronicles of Narnia **_**or **_**Lion King**_**. I wouldn't exactly be writing on FANfiction if I did. That would be saying that I am a fan of my own works. Um, awkward…**

******  
><strong>We're goin' to Narnia!

What a wonderful phrase

We're goin' to Narnia!**  
><strong>Ain't no made-up place**  
><strong>We're royalty again**  
><strong>For as long as we stay,**  
><strong>It's a place that's free everywhere you see

We're goin' to Narnia.****

****

We're goin' to Narnia!

What a wonderful phrase

We're goin' to Narnia!**  
><strong>Ain't no made-up place**  
><strong>We're royalty again**  
><strong>For as long as we stay,**  
><strong>It's a place that's free everywhere you see,

We're goin' to Narnia.**  
><strong> 

****

We're goin' to Narnia, goin' to Narnia, goin' to Narnia, goin' to Narnia

We're royalty again**  
><strong>For as long as we stay**  
><strong>It's a place that's free everywhere you see

We're goin' to Narnia!

We're goin' to Narnia!

We're goin' to Narnia!**  
><strong>We're goin' to Narnia!

We're goin' to Narnia!

We're goin' to Narnia!

We're goin' to Narnia!

We're goin' to Narnia!

**Author's Note: I admit, either the Pevensie siblings are either OOC or, like me, are in a weird, weird mood. I know that part of the song is missing- this was the part that was stuck in my head and that I could get words to fit for. I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. I've Come Home

**I've Come Home**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own **_**The Chronicles of Narnia **_**or the song "I See the Light" from the Disney movie **_**Tangled**_**. They both belong to their respective owners. This song is from my imagination only and is not meant or assumed to be a part of the **_**Chronicles of Narnia **_**or **_**Tangled **_**story canon.**

**Susan:  
><strong>

All those days just outside the wardrobe-**  
><strong>All those years, outside, wanting in,**  
><strong>All that time, never even knowing**  
><strong>Just how lost I've been.**  
><strong>Now I'm here, breathing in my Narnia,**  
><strong>Now, I'm here, suddenly I see**  
><strong>Standing here, it's all so clear**  
><strong>I'm where I'm meant to be.

**(Chorus)  
><strong>And at last I am alive,

My heart's pain has been lifted.**  
><strong>And at last I am alive,**  
><strong>And it's like my life is new.**  
><strong>And it's warm and real and bright,**  
><strong>And my heart has somehow shifted,**  
><strong>All at once, everything feels different,**  
><strong>Now that I've come home.

**Aslan:  
><strong>All those days, you tried to flee from Narnia.**  
><strong>All those years, living in your world,**  
><strong>All that time never truly seeing,

Things the way they were.

Now you're here, Susan, where you should be.**  
><strong>Now you're here, and finally you see**  
><strong>Since you're here, it's crystal clear**  
><strong>It's where you're meant to be.

**Susan & Aslan :  
><strong>And at last I have come home,

**Aslan :  
><strong>And it's like you never left it.**  
><strong>

**Susan & Aslan :  
><strong>And at last I have come home,

**Susan:  
><strong>And I know my life is new.

**Susan & Aslan :  
><strong>And it's warm and real and bright

And your heart has somehow shifted

****All at once, everything is different,**  
><strong>Now that you've come home,**  
><strong>Now that I've come home.**  
><strong>

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is after Susan finally returns to Narnia (which I believe she did in the end.) "I See The Light" was originally a love song and I believe this version is as well. Aslan truly loved the Pevensies. Why else would he have given his life for them?**

**On another note, I have been doing some research on **_**The Chronicles of Narnia **_**and C.S. Lewis. Would anyone be interested in a "fanfic" story about his life? **


	6. In My Narnian Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Chronicles of Narnia **_**by C.S. Lewis or the Disney movie **_**Sleeping Beauty**_**. This "poem" is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Author's Note: This is, once again, from the point of view of Susan. I am beginning to realize that I think a lot like Susan in real life… She refers to seeing Aslan in her "Narnian dreams," 1) because it fits the song ****, and 2) because she believes Narnia is nothing but a dream or game anyway.**

******  
><strong>I knew you, you walked with me in my Narnian dreams,

I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

Yet I know it's true my dreams are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do:**  
><strong>You'll say "Just believe," the way you did in my Narnian dreams.

****But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll tell me to trust

The way you did in my Narnian dreams.

I knew you, you walked with me in my Narnian dreams,

I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

Yet I know it's true my dreams are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do:**  
><strong>You'll say "Just believe," the way you did in my Narnian dreams.


	7. Just Love Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Chronicles of Narnia **_**series or the movie **_**How to Train Your Dragon II**_**. If I did, Stoick wouldn't have died, but, hey, who am I to complain? That movie is awesome! Who agrees with me?**

**Author's Note: I had a hard time trying to figure out who would sing this. Let's just assume that some young man fell in love with Lucy during the Golden Age, and they sing this song together.**

I'd travel Narnia, waste to Cair,

With never lack of reason,

And gladly give up everything,

If you would just love me**  
><strong>No scorching sun nor freezing cold

Will stop me on my journey,

If you will promise me your heart

And love.

****And love me, not as royalty

But as your love, my darling dear

Your great, brave words astound me,**  
><strong>But I've no need for mighty deeds**  
><strong>When I feel your arms around me

But I would even give my life,**  
><strong>And go to war to win thee,

I'd fight against the Tisroc's knights**  
><strong>If you would say you love me.

I do not want to lose your life,

I care not who you fight,**  
><strong>I only want your hand to hold

I only want you near me.

To love and kiss to sweetly hold

Through the bad times and the good ones

Through royalty**  
><strong>And poverty**  
><strong>I'll keep your laugh inside me.

I'd travel Narnia, waste to Cair,

With never lack of reason,

And gladly give up everything,

If you would just love me.

**Author's Note Again: I am going to be without a computer through the 25****th****. Because of that, I will not be updating. (Not because I am out of inspiration- though I am, but that's beside the point).**

**Thanks to Jesus' girl 4ever, wildhorses1492, grandprincessanastasiaromanov5, EzmiTallie, and Guests for Reviewing. You keep me motivated. :) **


	8. A Queen Worth Fighting For

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Chronicles of Narnia **_**by C.S. Lewis or the **_**Disney Princess **_**movie Mulan. Queen Susan, I wouldn't mind owning—Ping… um, no thanks. Especially at the beginning. *Returning to the disclaimer* This poem is for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made from this work, other than some great, big, juicy reviews. (Pretty please?)**

**(Soldiers)**

For a long time we've been marching off to battle

In this thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle

Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore

**(Rabadash)**

Men! Think of instead the queen worth fighting for

Huh?

That's what I said

A queen worth fighting for

She's paler than the silver moon, with eyes that shine like stars,

A queen that's filled with strength, with not a battle scar

I makes no difference what she wears or what her hair's like

She always acts the queen she is like: sweet, kind, charming

**(Others)**

Mmmh

**(1st soldier)**

Surely, my king there's many girls in Calormen,

Who would love to marry such a knight as you are

But we can see just what you journey for,

Taking us off to war,

What do you want?

The queen worth fighting for

She thinks that I simply have no faults

That I'm a major find

Oh, she has quite a gentle way,

**(2nd soldier)**

Can her sister be mine?

**(Others)**

Nah!

**(3rd soldier)**

Your manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her

She doesn't know your love will kill her

**(Rabadash)  
><strong>I tell you, men, she's unlike any other,**  
><strong>And she will surely made a queenly mother**  
><strong>And when we reach Narnia in victory, we'll reach the wedding floor**  
><strong>What do I want?**  
><strong>That queen worth fighting for**  
><strong>Soon I will have,

That queen worth fighting for.

**Author's Note: This chapter was actually ready about two weeks ago, but then my internet decided to go AWOL. Sorry!**


	9. In the Castle

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the **_**Chronicles of Narnia **_**or **_**The Lion King 3 **_**or **_**1 ½, whichever one it is.**_

**King Lune:**

Who was that?

**Shasta:**

Rabadash

**King Lune:**

What was that?

**Shasta:**

On attack

**Company of Riders:**

Who?

What?

Who?

Where?

What was that?

Shhh...

Quick before the Calormenes come!

**King Lune:**

Ride!

**Chorus:**

In the castle,

In, in the castle,

We must get there, Rabadash is attacking,

In the castle,

In, in the castle.

Quick before the Calormenes come.

In!

In the castle

In, in the castle.

There's no way we'll ever get there.

In the castle.

In, in the castle

What was that?

Quick before the Calormenes come.

In!

To the castle is where we go.

Calormen's attacking, what'll we do?

In the castle, let's fight away

In the castle, while it's still day.

Pray that Narnia, our land's friend,

With armies is comin' round the bend,

And here they come, Calormen you're dead!

Shout "For Aslan!" leave the castle again!

Leave

Leave the castle.

Leave, leave the castle.

Now we're done, we can leave this big castle

Leave the castle,

Leave, leave the castle

What was that?

King Edmund, I'm glad you came.

**Shasta:**

Yeah!

**Author's note: a little ooc, sorry.**


End file.
